My answer
by Diana032
Summary: Ini dia jawabanku -Baekhyun/ aku serius Baek-ah dan biarkan aku yang mengganti 'dia' -Kai/ KaiBaek crack couple.
1. Chapter 1

My Answer

Title : Prolog

Author : Diana032 or Nana Luna

Cast : KAI or Kim JongIn

Byun BaekHyun

Lu Han

Genre: School life, YAOI

Note : don't Flame dan

hati hati dengan Typo yang bertebaran ria dimana mana

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Baekhyung Pov

Spring

Siapa yang tak menyukai musim ini? Musim ini sangat didominasi dengan keceriaan dan menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa yang tertunda saat musim dingin tiba. Ditambah banyak bunga bunga yang indah dan tumbuhan lainnya banyak bermekaran kembali setelah musim lalu, membuat beberapa orang beruntung akan kedatang musim ini terutama tokoh tokoh bunga Appaku.

Oh,ya perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, Anak tunggal dari keluarga Byun sang pengusaha tokoh bunga yang terbesar di distrik ini. Aku sangat menyukai bunga bunga yang bermekaran apalagi bunga Krisan putih, aku tak akan munafik atas itu.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan ke pintu kamarku, entah mengapa perasaanku begitu senang hari ini pada hal aku harus pergi kesekolah yang membosankan.

Krieet

Aku menghentikan langkah menatap tangan Luhan Hyung melayang diudara mungkin dia berniat mengetuk pintu kamarku. Luhan hyung mengernyitkan dahi menatap bingung kearahku yang sedang memasang senyum.

"ada apa?"tanyaku masih memasang senyum diwajahku. Luhan hyung membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"entah mengapa, kau terlihat begitu cantik Baekkie"jujurnya masih meneliti wajahku. Seketika senyuman diwajahku menghilang entah kemana dan sedikit jengkel.

"akhh .. Ahppo"jerit Luhan Hyung mencoba melepaskan cubitanku yang tampak merah dikulit putihnya.

"salahkan sendiri kenapa kau mengodaku"ujarku ketus berjalan meninggalkannya yang mengusap pipinya.

"hei! Hei! Itu fakta baekkie"jerit Luhan Hyung yang ku abaikan saja, dasar rusa tengik kau hamper merusak mood baikku.

"semoga kau menjadi uke Kai, kalian berdua sama sama tampak menyebalkan"guman Luhan hyung dibelakangku, membuatku langkahku berhenti. Mwo? Uke Kai? Aku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya yang tampaknya tersenyum aneh kearahku. Perasaanku menjadi aneh seperti menantikan sesuatu yang sangat kuharapkan dengan segera kutepis pemikiran itu lalu menarik nafas.

"aku masih straight Hyung! Aku tak akan berbelok sepertimu dengan Sehun"elakku menatap tajam ke Luhan Hyung yang juga dibalas tajam olehnya. "siapa tahu kalian jodoh, dan bum besok kalian sudah pacaran"celotehnya mengebu ngebu.

Persetanan. 'aku tak akan menyukai Namja, aku akan setia ama baby Taeyeonku ' innerku.

"cepatlah rusa bawel"ancamku tanpa melirik kebelakang. Aku merasa Luhan Hyung tak mengikutiku dari belakang, ini kesempatan bagus untuk meninggalkannya beserta mulut cerewetnya seperti yeoja itu. Dih tak sadar diri -_-

Baekhyun POV End

Author Pov

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya yang bercat cokelat lalu menutupnya kembali, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat suasana dimusim semi yang begitu nyaman dan segar membuat dirinya merasa fresh. Baru hendak melangkah kesialan lainnya dating menimpa dirinya

brush

Seketika mata yang berpoles eyeliner itu membola sempurna dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia menatap horror baju seragamnya yang baru ia pakai telah terkena genangan air, akibat motor tak biadab tadi melintas didepannya.

Demi celana dalam pink LuHan, ia baru saja keluar rumah dengan suasana hati terbaiknya menyambut musim kesukaannya setelah lama ia menunggu musim dingin akan berlalu dengan senyuman berahkir padahal baru dimulai, kini hilang lenyap tak terbekas moodnya.

"Argth"erang frustasi menjambak rambut hitamnya hingga tak terbentuk.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun memutar badannya kembali ke rumahnya untuk meganti bajunya sebelum-

"permisi , dimana Luhan ya?"suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah

Suara yang berdengung menyebalkan menghinggap di gendang telingannya. Dengan kesal dan marah ia memutar badannya kebelakang menghadap sang sumber suara. "Luhan- ah dia ma-"

"Hei kai, baekkie"sapa ceria dibalik punggung Baekhyun memotong amukkan baekhyun. Kai –Namja tadi- melihat kebelakang Baekhyun, melihat sahabatnya.

"ah- ini sepupuku Kai, Baekhyunnie. Menurutmu, dia cantik bukan"ujar Luhan merangkul bahu Baekhyun sok akrab dibalas dengusan kesal dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kai menatap Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari Kai.

Uh, kenapa dia harus malu menatap namja didepannya. Dan apalagi kini, rona merah menghinggapi pipi chubby Baekhyun. Kai juga ikut merona kala menatap Baekhyun seperti malu malu bebek(?) sedangkan Luhan ,berusaha menahan tawanya melihat sepupu menyebalkannya malu.

"O-oh, hai Baekhyun-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin kau boleh memanggilku Kai atau Jongin" terdengar nada suara Kai seperti,agak canggung.

Matanya masih setia menatap pemuda cantik yang tengah dirangkul luhan, Luhan tersenyum jahil menatap sahabatnya yang salah tingkah didepan sepupu cerewetnya.

Kai merasa jantung berdegup begitu kencang, kai semakin tak bisa menjaga imagenya didepan Baekhyun. Kai berani bersumpah Baekhyun terlihat seperti malaikat yang tersesat dibumi dan ia bersyukur untuk pertama kalinya karena diminta jemput dengan teman rusa jadi jadian itu.

"Hai. seperti Luhan hyung bilang, namaku Baekhyun. Maaf aku harus pergi kesekolah sebelum pagar ditutup"balas Baekhyun jutek dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan rangkulan Luhan, memilih melenggang pergi sebelum suara Luhan membuat berhenti dan mematung.

"Baekkie, apakau akan pergi sekolah dengan seragam kotormu itu?"Tanya Luhan tersenyum jahil menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"aku tak mempunyai waktu lagi, mungki nanti aku akan terlambat hyung"tandas Baekhyun tak memutar badan, dia tak bisa menatap pemuda itu lebih lama entah mengapa berada didekatnya membuat jantung tak berhenti berdetak cepat.

"Kai, kau kan membawa motor"ujar Luhan melirik kearah pemuda sahabatnya itu yang hampir terabaikan disebelahnya. "bagaimana aku menitipkan sepupu cerewetku padamu"lanjut mengusulkan, sambil menaik turunkan alisnya usil menatap mata Kai yang berpikir sejenak membuat Baekhyun seperti menahan nafasnya.

'Ini tak boleh terjadi'batinnya

Cepat cepat Baekhyung ingin menolak dan memelas tapi-

"tentu saja, dengan senang hati"balasnya seraya tersenyum yang tertangkap dimata Baekhyun terlihat sangat tampan. Entah mengapa membuat muka seperti memerah bak kepiting rebus padahal disini tak sehangat itu dan membuat sedikit salah tingkah didepan pemuda exotis itu.

"Lu-"baru saja Baekhyun hendak menolaknya denga Luhan. Pasti selalu ada tapi

"jangan bolos ya"ujar Luhan yang semakin jauh, membuat dirinya menahan umpatan yang hendak terucap melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu. Baekhyun tampaknya begitu menjaga image didepan pemuda bernama Kai itu.

Setelah sepupu –menyebalkannya – itu pergi, Baekhyun segera memasukki rumahnya cepat tak mau membuat Kai menunggu dirinya begitu lama diluar.

Tahukah kau Baekhyun ? kau begitu memperdulikan Kai.

.

Ceklek

"maaf sunbae, membuatmu lama menunggu"guman Baekhyun merasa bersalah telah membuat pemuda itu menunggu sekitar 10 menit. "tidak apa, ayo naik"serunya membuat Baekhyun berlari kecil kemotor kai dan menaikkinya.

"B-baekhyun boleh memelukku jika merasa akan terjatuh"ujar Kai sedikit gugup karena namja manis itu sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Demi tuhan, jantung Baekhyun semakin berdetak tak karuan saat bibir Kai mengejakkan namanya sedangkan kai, pemuda itu merasa aroma baekhyun yang menyapanya begitu memabukkan dan membuat candu baginya.

"Baik sunbae, mengenai beberapa menit lalu, aku ingin minta maaf karena telah membetakmu"sesal Baekhyun merasa tak enak dengan pemuda didepannya yang ternyata begitu ramah dan baik, membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"tak apa, asalkan itu Baekhyun. Oh ya, jangan se-formal itu panggil saja Hyung. Atau hm oppa?" diahkiri godaan kecil yang langsung diberi cubitan gemas dipinggang Kai.

"aduh mian, Baek-ah" jari lentik Baekhyun berhenti karena merasa puas, sebenarnya tak begitu sakit hanya Kai senang saja.

"benar ya kata Luhan, selain cantik kau itu juga menakutkan-akh jangan cubit-"ringisnya menahan sakit lagi, ketika jarit lentik Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya lagi.

"tarik kembali ucapanmu, Hyung"ancamnya sedikit menakutkan tapi, terdengar seperti merajuk ditelinga Kai. Kai mengulum senyum yang tak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"nde-nde, aku menarik ucapanku"pasrahnya.

Dengan sengaja Kai menaikkan kecepatan laju motornya hamper membuat Baekhyun hamper terjungkal kebelakang kalau saja tangan tak sigap memeluk tubuh tegap kai. Hanya keheningan mengisi perjalanan mereka hingga kesekolah SM itu.

Banyak siswa siswi dari kalangan hobae dan sunbae menatap kai dan Baekhyun memasukki kepekarangan sekolah. Baekhyun segera mengoreksi dirinya karena risih ditatap seperti itu.

Eh?

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dipinggang, yang membuat kai sedikit mendesah kecewa dan merengut kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Hyung disini saja"dengan lambat ia menghentikan motornya.

Baekhyun segera turun lalu berlalu tanpa mengucap sepata kata. Hanzel kai masih setia menatap punggung yang bersandang ransel itu kian menjauh. Setelah tak terlihat ia menghidupkan kembali mesin motornya lalu pergi dari sana.

.

Sepanjang koridor Baekhyun berjalan begitu cepat mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang tertuju kepadanya.

Sepanjang pelajaran dikelas, pikiran Baekhyun tak dapat focus mengikuti pelajaran yang berlangsung dikelasnya. Tiba tiba bayangan kai tersenyum hangat dan tampan tengah menatapnya

'tak apa, asalkan itu Baekhyun. Oh ya, jangan se-formal itu panggil saja Hyung. Atau hm oppa'goda namja itu tepat ditelinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membenturkan keningnya kemeja belajarnya untuk menghilangkan bayangan Kai tadi.

'B-baekhyun boleh memelukku jika merasa akan terjatuh' lagi lagi perkataan kai menghinggap pikiran Baekhyun. Ah~ tampak Baekhyun mulai merasa jatuh cinta.

.

"Hyun, Baekhyun? Oy"

"eh?"sontak Baekhyun mengangkat wajah kaget karena teriakkan cempreng sahabatnya. "kau kemana saja?"Tanya Kyungsoo jengkel karena merasa diabaikan sedari tadi dengan Baekhyun.

"tak apa"Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun curiga.

Kruuk

"ah, aku merasa ada cacing yang lapar disini"goda Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara hati (?) Kyungsoo. Sontak wajah kyungsoo merona malu.

"ayo kita kekantin!"ujar kyungsoo menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun, menyeret bocah tengik itu beranjak kekantin.

Di perjalanan tak sengaja manik Baekhyun beradu dengan hazel kembar kai yang berjalan kearahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Entah reflek atau gugup Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu malu untuk menghindar kontak mata dengan Kai, membuat sahabatnya menyeringai jahil kearahnya.

"ah, aku mencium aroma jatuh cinta"godanya diselingi kikik kecil menatap raut wajah Baekhyun kian merona.

"shut up!"gertak Baekhyun kesal seperti yeoja salting didepanorang disukainya, bukan takut denga gertakkan malah membuat senyuman jahil Kyungsoo makin berkembang diwajahnya.

"Hei Baekhyun"sapa Kai saat mereka bertemu hanya sesaat lalu pergi.

"aaa~ dia menyapamu Baekkie? Dia begitu tampan yang ampun Baekkie, kau tak lihat tadi?"goda Kyungsoo makin gencar ke Baekhyun.

Kini wajah Baekhyun sudah merona parah, dengan kesal ia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berteriak menyuruh menunggunya.

.

Baekhyun Pov

'ah, sialan kau soo. Hampir saja image tampanku hilang'batinku kesal tak berani menatapnya.

Sekarang entah mengapa jantungku tak mau berkerja sama dengaku lagi, dasar jantung aneh.

Setelah cukup lama, aku menghentikan langkah berniat menunggu bocah pendek menyebalkan itu .tak lama bosah itu –Kyungsoo- berada disisiku sambil mengerucut bibir kedepan.

"jangan tinggali aku, bodoh"ujar kesal terhadap tingkahku. Aku hanya cuek saja mengabaikannya, dasar emak emak pengutang panik . aku dan kyungsoo segera melanjutkan perjalanan kami kekantin.

Ramai sekali tapi masih untung kami mendapatkan meja, segera kyungsoo menyeretku kesana. Aku hanya pasrah melihat sahabatku yang sesuka hati ini.

"hei, aku akan memesan kau nitip apa?"Tanya Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku. "samakan saja dengan mu kyung, kitakan satu hati"ujar sedikit menggodanya dibalas gerutuan yang berdengung menyebalkan ditelingaku.

sebenarnya aku .. takut dengan namanya jatuh cinta, terlebih pengalamanku dulu saat pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan sunbae yang pernah menghiasi hariku dengan senyumannya. Mengingat kenangan, itu membuat sedikit meringis sakit.

"hei, Baek aku dating"teriak Kyungsoo cempreng lagi lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. Terlihat dia membawa dua mie udon diatas nampannya. Aku tersenyum ahkirnya cacingku mendapat nustrisi.

"terima kasih"ujarku lalu mengambil salah satu nampan itu, dan jus strawberry satu.

"hei baek, kepalamu tertimpa sesuatu ya? Hingga kau mengucapkan kata kata itu"ujar polos sambil menatapku heran.

Aku mendengus kesal ,lalu menatap makananku saja dari pada mendelik kearahnya, buang buang tenaga saja. Dia tetap menatapku aneh, demi tuhan aku menyerah mempunyai sahabat sedikit sengklek seperti dia.

"aku sehat sehat saja, pendek. Apa kau ingin merasakan tinjuanku"kesalku membuatnya tergelak menatapku .

Hei apa yang lucu? Dasar aneh

"uu~ takutnya, arwah setan sudah kembali lagi"godanya lalu membuka sumpit bersiap memakan makanannya.

'ugh kalau saja kau tidak memegang gelar sahabatku telah kupastikan akan tinggal nama' sungutku dalama hati.

Aku segera mengambil sumpit lalu memakan makananku lagi, aku merasa ada aneh dengan bocah didepanku. Apa dia terpesona dengan wajahku ya? Menatap kearahku terus tapi ditatap seperti rasanya sangat risih.

Karena bingung bercampur kesal aku pun melayangkan pandangan ke wajah, aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung karena ia menatap kearahku bukan wajahku melainkan kebelakangku. Ah, apa dia kini kesurupan ya?tebakku asal lalu menatap makananku lagi.

puk

"Baek"panggil seorang , yang aku yakin di juga yang menepuk pundakku.

Uhuk

Dengan cepat aku meneguk jus strawberryku untuk menghilang rasa sakit ditenggorokkan akibat tersedak tiba tiba tadi, dengan segera aku medelik kesal ke namja itu, namja itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran aneh kearahku tapi terlihat tampan. uhuk

Namja yang membuatku melamun sedari pagi tadi hingga sekarang, mengambil posisi disebelahku membuat jantungku berdegup kencang lagi. ah, sial

Untuk apa dia ke sini?

.

TBC

A/N: ah~ selesai .. bagaimana hunbaek-san? Maaf ya banyak typo karena itu nana malas memeriksanya ulang. Dan yang udah baca terima kasih ^^ maaf ya ? Nana sebenarnya udah lama di fadom exo tapi tak pernah menampakkan diri :v jadi ya~ salam kenal reader-nim dan terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

**My Answer**

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik SM dan **but this fict belong to Me**

 **Warnings : DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read) banyak Typo dan bahasa non Baku** (Nana hanya menekan ini supaya reader memahklumi nana)

Happy Reading

.

.

Terlihat sosok Baekhyun berjalan sepanjang koridor. Dia tak sendirian melainkan ditemani seorang Namja tampan disebelahnya –KAI-.

"Baekhyun,"Panggilnya canggung.

Baekhyun menoleh ke Kai disebelahnya. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, tentang pergi bersamaku? Kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau tak mau"ujar gugup. Kalau didengar seksama, ujung pernyataan Kai terdengar kecewa.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."balas Baekhyun singkat.

Entah mengapa raut wajah Kai yang tadi tampak kecewa sedikit tersenyum, "Baiklah aku akan menunggu didepan rumahmu selama 30 , jika kau tak mau abaikan aku ya"

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merona.

Puk

Tangan Kai mendarat dirambut Baekhyun lalu bergerak mengelus surai itu lembut, "Aku akan senang jika kau mau,"

Deg

Mata Baekhyun melebar bahkan pipinya sudah memerah samar.

"Apa apa sih"ujar ketus berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

'Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengannya, bukan?'Batinnya. 'Mungkin, dia akan jijik denganku kalau tahu aku seorang gay'lanjutnya cemas. Matanya menerawang kedepan lalu menepuk nepuk pipinya agar pikiran aneh tadi hilang.

.

.

"Yo! My Little Duck"sapa Luhan baru memasukki ruang tamu. Dengan seenak jidatnya merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun sok akrab. Dengan amarah meluap luap Baekhyun memutarkan badannya kearah Luhan.

"Eto, Apa kau akan pergi ke pesta Sehun?"Tanya mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus lalu menatap ketumpukkan majalah diatas meja, "Aku tak tahu."Jawabnya seadanya.

"Menurutku, Terima saja. Toh dia juga Tampan,"Ujar Luhan membuat hawa horror tambah meluas.

Tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun sedikitpun membuat Luhan penasaran, "Baek? Kau masih hidup'kan?"Tanyanya jahil.

"Luhan Hyung! Aku tak tahu baju apa yang harus kupakai nanti! Hueee"ujar sesunggukkan tiba tiba.

"Eh? m-mungkin sebaiknya kau menelpon sahabatmu yang sama hebohnya denganmu."Usul Luhan malah membuat Baekhyun tambah jadi.

"Nah, itu masalahnya!"seru Baekhyun membuat Luhan semakin bingung. "Maksdumu?"

"Si Burung Hantu jelek itu akan menggodaku Hyung!"kesalnya. Bukan menjawab Luhan malah terkekeh kecil.

"Kalian berebut Kai?"Tanya hati hati ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng kecil lalu membuka mulut lagi hendak bicara, "Dia akan meledekku"adunya.

"Oh~ tapi aku suka kalian begitu,"ujarnya Baekhyun berhenti mewek lalu menoleh kearah Luhan yang tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau jadi Manja denganku."Sambungnya memeluk Baekhyun.

Bruk

Satu tinjuan mengenai perut Luhan. Sedangkan si pelaku berdiri, "Siapa yang mau bermanja manja dengan Hyung menyebalkan sepertimu!"

Luhan terkekeh lalu mengelus bekas tinju Baekhyun yang sedikit sakit, "Dasar adik Tsundere akut."

"Hyung aku mendengarmu! Kau mau poster Luka Megurine-mu kubakar?"seru Baekhyun walau kini dia tidak ada lagi diruang santai. "NOOOO!"jeritnya segera berlari kekamarnya.

.

.

"Hyung…"panggil Baekhyun ragu sambil menatap dirinya lagi di rias Luhan. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan dengungan samar. Jari letik Luhan sibuk memasang eyeliner untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa apa?"Tanyanya menunduk kepalanya. Tangan Luhan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun sehingga manik hazel Baekhyun bertemu dengan punya Luhan.

"Aku yakin kau akan terlihat can- Tampan di hadapannya."Ujar Luhan buru buru meralat kata cantik kala Baekhyun menatapnya sangar .

"Hm, aku percaya."ungkapnya. Terlihat Baekhyun dibalut Kaos biasa berwarna toska dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan celana jeans senada dengan kaos yang dipakainya.

"Kau akan datang kepesta Sehun, Hyung?"Tanya menatap Luhan disebelahnya. Namja rusa itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tak yakin,".

"Kau-" Omongan Baekhyun terputus kala Luhan berbicara lagi. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya, kalau kau pulang malam bawakan aku ponakkan"ujar tersenyum evil.

"Hyung! Aku akan membakar semua Manga ecchimu dibawah tempat tidurmu, tentu saja"Ujar berapi rapi. Sedangkan Luhan memandang Baekhyun horror, "Dari mana kau tahu letak mangaku?"Tanya cemas dan horror.

"Siapa setiap hari yang kerja membereskan kamarmu yang bentuk kapar pecah itu!"Tandas cuek berjalan keluar. Sedangkan Luhan mematung dengan mulut mangap mangap layak ikan cupang.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh,"Dan satu lagi, kumpulan Postermu akan kubakar."ancam devil lalu menutup pintu kamar Hyungnya itu.

Baekhyun buru buru melarikan diri sebelum telinga menjadi tuli dengan suara cempreng sepupu jauhnya itu,"BYUN BAEKHYUNN!".

.

.

"Malam Baekhyun-ah"Sapa Kai semangat. Matanya berbinar binary semangat melihat sosok manis Baekhyun terlihat berlipat lipat manis dimalam ini.

"Malam, Kai-Hyung"Sahutnya agak canggung. Kai dimata Baekhyun terlihat berkali kali lebih tampan mala mini daripada biasanya. Sedikit terkesan liar dan seksi. Baekhyun sedikit tersedak dengan komentarnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Kai. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya canggung bahkan matanya melihat kebawah.

"Apa aku terlihat jelek?"Tanya semakin penasaran karena Baekhyun tak kunjung memberi respon. "Lumayan."Jawabnya malu malu bahkan sampai ketelinga. "Jangan dilihat Bodoh!"serunya kesal mendekat ke motor Kai.

"Ayo"ujarnya menyerahkan helm ke Baekhyun. Dengan jantung berdebar layak lagu Twice Ohh ahh itu Baekhyun mengambilnya.

Kai hanya melihat gerak gerik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat imut. Oh Tuhan tolong hentikan waktu sebentar saja! Jeritnya dalam hati. Tersadar dari lamunan ketika melihat Baekhyun kesusahan, dengan sigap ia mengambil alih memasang pengunci helm (A/N: Nana tidak tahu nama-_-).

Lihat Baekhyun merona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kai, sedangkan Luhan ketawa evil dari dalam rumah.

"Sudah, ayo" Suara Berat Kai membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menaikki motor besar bermerk Ninja itu.

"Pegangan ya, Baekhyunie"

Sret

"Appo! sakit Baekhyun" Ringisnya ketika jari lentik itu mencubit sedikit keras pinggangnya. Baekhyun mendengus lalu melepaskan cubitannya ,"Jangan banyak Omong ,jalan saja."

"Baik, Baik"kalahnya memfokuskan kejalanan. Motor itu lama kelama semakin cepat melewati jalan malam seoul. Dengan ragu dan perang batin, ahkirnya tangan Baekhyun perlahan melingkarkan tangannya disela sela pinggang Kai dan meletakkan wajahnya di punggung lebar nan kekar itu.

Kai yang dipeluk tiba tiba sontak terkejut, membuat Baekhyun buru buru melepaskan pelukkannya kalau saja tangan sebelah Kai tak menahannya.

"Kai Hyung,"Panggilnya malu malu. "Tak apa, Baekhyun boleh menyandarkan kepala kepunggungku" Jawab Kai lembut membuat Baekhyun malu malu menyandarkan kepalanya.

Demi apa Baekhyun yang memiliki sifat Tsundere akut jinak begini? Rasanya Kai ingin menyemplungkan dirinya kelaut kalau saja Ia tak bercita cita menjadi kekasih namja imut nan manis ini.

.

Brumn

Motor Kai terpakir diantara berpuluh motor dihalaman Sehun yang amat luas ini. Baekhyun buru buru melepaskan pelukkannya dan turun dari sana.

"Hei tunggu!"seru Kai melihat Baekhyun berniat melangkah kedalam. "Ada apa, Hyung?"Tanya aneh.

"Aku meminta kau menemaniku dipesta Sehun, bearti kau tak boleh jauh jauh dariku dan harus berada disampingku sampai kuantar pulang nanti."ujar mutlak turun dari motornya lalu melepaskan helmnya.

"Ah, aku jadi sedikit menyesal menerima tawaranmu"Kesalnya menghentak hentak kaki ketika berjalan mendekat ke Kai. Kai tersenyum geli menatap Baekhyun ini hingga tangannya tak bisa lagi ditahannya untuk mencubit pipi chubby mengemaskan itu.

Tuk

"Aw! Jangan memijak kakiku! Sakit"Keluhnya ketika tangannya baru menyentuh pipi Baekhyun malah secepat kilat namja itu memijak kakinya.

"Jangan pegang pegang aku! Hyung bodoh"ujar galak tapi tak memandang Kai malah kearah lain.

Terkesan malu malu kucing gitu, tapi kai tak berani mencubit pipi menggemaskan itu lagi kalau saja ia mau di KDRT oleh calon Namjachingu-nya.

"Hei, Jangan melamun saja Kai hyung! Ayo masuk"serunya membuyarkan fantasi Kai. Kai hanya memasang cengiran lalu membuntuti Baekhyun yang berjalan duluan.

Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari tanda tanda kehidupan teman temannya.

'Hah! itu mereka!'jerit semangat.

Greb

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Kai memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Menghentikan Baekhyun sebelum namja mungil itu kabur.

"Kau tak boleh jauh jauh dariku! Ayo ikut aku."ujar menyeret Baekhyun yang meronta ronta ingin lepas.

"Jangan kemana mana! Aku pergi mengambil minum untuk kita"Peringat Kai. Ternyata namja berkulit exotis itu menyeretnya ketempat duduk kosong. Setelah memberi peringatan itu, Namja tampan itu menghilang didalam kerumunan orang.

"Semoga saja tak lama, kalau tidak kupastikan mematahkan tulang tulangnya."ancamnya entah kepada siapa. Baru saja Kai ingin mengobrol dengan temannya, entah mengapa tiba tiba bulu kuduknya meremang. 'Ah, aku ambil minum saja'batinnya.

Matanya menatap sekeliling orang sehingga ia tak sengaja manik hazel menangkap siluet namja yang sangat ia benci. Dan yang paling tak mau Baekhyun akui, mencuri hatinya dan membuatnya gay.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya random.

Sret

Wajah Baekhyun mengadah bingung sambil mengerjab ngerjabkan kelopak matanya ketika Kai menyodorkan minuman untuknya.

Tangan Baekhyun menerimanya, "Terima kasih." Ungkapnya Kai hanya tersenyum lembut lalu menatap kerumunan orang.

"Kai sunbae,"Panggil Baekhyun pelan sambil menarik ujung kemeja Kai. Kai sedikit terkejut tapi raut wajah mulai bingung .

"Aku rasa aku ingin pulanng"lanjutnya menundukkan kepalanya tak sanggup. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Hatinya belum siap.

"Tapi-" "Aku mohon"Pinta Baekhyun memotong penjelasan Kai. Kai terkejut.

Namja itu baru sekali ini menunjukkan reaksi seperti itu. "Kalau kau tak bisa, aku bisa pulang sendiri"Putusnya menegakkan dirinya. Sontak Kai menahan tubuh Baekhyun, dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu duduk.

"Kai?"Panggil seseorang Namja berkulit pucat. Kai menoleh, mendapati Sehun berdiri disebelahnya.

"Selamat ya, My friend"ujarnya tersenyum melihat Sehun. "Hei , hitam! Mana Kadoku?!"Tanya sambil menyodorkan sebelah tangannya ke Kai. Kai menepuk tangan itu membuat Sehun cemberut.

"Aku tak membawanya tapi besok, kusuruh paman Kim mengantarnya"ujarnya. Sehun memandangi namja mungil disebelah Kai, "Kau Byun Baekhyun'kan ?"Serunya menunjuk Baekhyun.

Namja mungil terkejut kala dirinya ditunjuk. Dengan canggung ia menatap balik Sehun, "Ne."jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Kenapa Luhan tak hadir?"Tanya tampak khawatir.

"Aku kurang tahu dengan Hyungku itu."balasnya seadanya. "Dia datang denganku, Albino."ujar Kai memegang sebelah pundak Baekhyun. "Kau dengan dia? Jangan jangan kalian,"jedanya tanpa melanjutkan.

"Iya"jawab Kai kalem dan sok cool.

Bruk

"Uhuk!"Ringis Kai memegang perutnya akibat serangan dadakkan Baekhyun. "Kau! Apa yang baru kau katakana?"Tanya sambil memasang ekpresi galak.

Kai menelan ludah gugup sedangkan Sehun mengambil jarak jauh melihat Baekhyun tampak menakutkan. "Maksud Sehun, kau itu orang yang aku ajak"Jawab Kai bohong.

Kini pandangan Baekhyun beralih menatap Sehun yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sehun yang ditatap sempat mencuri pandangan ke Kai yang memasang ekpresi memelas membuat dia sedikit terkekeh geli.

"B-benar"jawabnya.

"Ben-"

"Sehun-ah"Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dengan suara berat seseorang. Sehun menoleh "Nde, hyung. Aku disini"sahut Sehun menglambaikan tangannya kearah Namja tampan dan tinggi. Ketika pandangan menatap Baekhyun dan kai, mereka tampak sudah pergi.

'Semoga kalian jadian, khekhekhe'batinnya.

.

"Hei! Pelan jalan Baekhyun!"protes Kai ketika Baekhyun menyeretnya kuat hingga keparkiran.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya lalu mendekap tangannya, "Luhan Hyung menelponku menyuruhku cepat pulang"ujar singkat.

Sedangkan Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya, Luhan setuju setuju saja ketika ia bilang ia akan membawa sepupunya pulang agak larut. Bahkan namja rusa itu bilang 'Kembalikan besokpun tak apa'.

"Tapi Hyungmu-"Omongan Kai terputus ketika matanya melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak takut akan sesuatu. "Baiklah, ini helmmu."ujar pasrah menyerahkan helm yang dipakai Baekhyun tadi ke Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih"ujar kecil bahkan bisa dibilang bisikkan.

"Hm"

Motor Kai melaju cepat meninggalkan pesta Sehun yang masih berlangsung.

.

Teng Tong

"Nde! Kediaman Byu- Baekhyun!"seru Luhan ketika membuka pintu rumah. "Yo, Luhan!"sapa Kai.

"Kau tidak apa apakan adik manisku'kan?"Tanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. "Tak ada sedikitpun"Jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

Selintas pikiran jahil terlintas dibenak Luhan. Raut wajah mulai menampilkan senyum gaje menatap temannya dan adik sekaligus sepupunya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua, hm?"Tanya.

"Hyung!"panggil Baekhyun dengan suara menakutkan. Kai buru buru berpamitan dan kabur.

"Ah, kita masuk yuk"ajak mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Aku bertemu lagi dengan 'dia'"lanjutnya membuat langkah Luhan terhenti.

"Apa dia menyapamu?"Tanya sambil berjalan memasukki kediaman Byun. "Tidak,"ujar Baekhyun mengikuti langkah luhan. "Aku menghindarinya."lanjutnya.

Puk

"Jangan jadi takut, abaikan saja dia."ujar Luhan menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Luhan.

"Baik, Hyung. Ngomong ngomong Sehun menanyakanmu tadi,"ujar Baekhyun menanyakan Luhan. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku sibuk"

"H-"ia hentikan mulutnya dan membiarkan Luhan berjalan duluan menaikki tangga. Baekhyun tahu Luhan memiliki masalah, dan namja cantik itu cenderung menutupinya dan tidak membicarakannya lebih jauh.

"Selamat Tidur Hyung"serunya tapi tak ada respon Luhan. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya lalu melangkah kedapur.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Yeay update! *jingkrak jingkrak atas kasur* sebenarnya ingin update ulang tahun My Bias Luhan tapi berhubungan laptop nana kena virus ya~ jadi terlambat :'( karenanya file fict ini hilang dan beberapa fict Nana yang lain juga hilang, terpaksa Nana buat ulang -_-.

Review Juseyo~


End file.
